fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanaya Oswald
Nanaya Oswald (ナナヤオズワルド, Nanaya Ozuwarudo), also known as''' Nana''' (ナナ, Nana) by some, is a bounty hunter of unknown origins, who utilizes several means of neutralizing a Mage's ability to utilize Magic, despite not having her own Magic to utilize. As such, she has gained the moniker Mage Killer (メイジキラー, Meijikirā), and the Anti-Mage (抗メイジ, Kō Meiji), becoming known for defeating powerful Mages with her own raw skills and weapons. She is also the mother of Richard Oswald, from her former relationship with Amon almost a decade ago. However, due to taking up any job with price money, Nanaya is also accounted as an assassin, and as such, a criminal as well. Regardless, she was identified as one of the world's deadliest Bounty Hunters, becoming classified as one of the "Four Horsemen" (四騎手, Shikishu) by the Magic Council, gaining the title of''' "Horsemen of Pestilence" (疫癘の騎手, Ekirei no Kishu), being ranked the second strongest of the entire group, though that is debatable, as it is mostly assumptions and rumours. Appearance Nanaya, or Nana, is a dark skinned young woman, appearing to be somewhere in her early or mid 30's in age. Nana possesses long black hair, reaching down to her rear, with two strands tied by ribbons with an X-shape on the sides of her face, as well as rather distinctive yellow eyes with black pupils. As for her attire, Nanaya seems to favor a skin tight, sleeveless jumpsuit, it is red in color, and is held by a white belt around the waste. She also sports a black trench coat above her attire, but is always kept open, and it nearly reaches down to her feet, and has apparantly deep pockets, on both side of the coat, where Nanaya keeps her weaponry hidden. Finally, she wears long, black boots. Nanaya dons this attire both casually, and for combat. Notably, Nanaya also possesses a "travelling attire", which merely consists of her wearing a long white cloak that conceals her entire body, with the exception of her hands, feet and head, as well as possessing a high collar. Personality Nanaya is described as being a blunt, and playful individual, taking things at her own pace, one that will adhere the best results, and with the smallest risk to her. She seems to take everything at a nice and steady pace, not worrying herself or getting stressed about juggling between being a mother to her son, or doing her job, finding time to evenly split her time inbetween, showing Nana still cares for Richard. Her laid back attitude makes her give off a calm aura, as she is rarely, if ever, shown to have a troubled expression, or even mild discomfort, smiling practically all the time. With that, Nana also speaks to people in a calm and casual manner, regardless of who they are, never feeling intimidated or uncomfortable around anyone, even if she knows who or what they are. This can be a sign of arrogance, since she's always confident in her abilities, a main reason for her fearless nature. Despite that, however, Nanaya isn't an idiot. She is aware for when she is outmatched, and can tell if she can win a battle or not, and would try and devise an alternative. Nana would befriend someone she would otherwise need to kill, in order to get closer to them, and eventually kill them when they're guard is at their lowest, showing she is also an excellent liar, being capable of improvising lies, and never stutter or shake her voice when telling a lie. Nanaya is incredibly blunt, openly stating her opinion and feelings about any matter. But knows when to keep quiet when it does concern her, otherwise, she wouldn't hold back. She always keeps a cool and calm attitude, even when speaking, much to the annoyance and shock of others. In battle, Nanaya is no different, but is much more focused on her target, and doesn't speak as much. She never once showed signs of fatigue or weakness to her opponent, but would decieve them for a win, thus, would basically cheat her way to victory if neccesary. Her calm demeanor, even in battle, is unhinged, and causes frustration to her opponents, much to her own amusement. She would use taunts and such in order to persuade them to attack, only to use it to her own advantage. Equipment 'Hades '(冥府 (ハデス), Hadesu lit. Realm of the Dead): Nanaya's trademark weapons, always carrying them with her, either hidden or otherwise. They are a pair of M1911 Pistols. A single, semi-automatic pistol that she is always seen carrying around, among other weapons, and can shot up to seven shots in each magazine. While appearing like any other firearm from the outside, they are infact forged using Orichalcum, making them both lighter than regular guns, but also impossible to destroy, though dismantling them is still a possibility. They are also her only Orichalcum weapons in her entire arsenal. With the exception of the magazine for the bullets, the two guns are incredibly durable, being fireproof, waterproof, and all around impossible to cause any detrimental damage to them. They are capable of firing all of Nanaya's magic bullets, without being destroyed like an ordinary gun would. They can also function as blunt weapons for close range, and also defend against certain attacks, due to being essentially invincinble in nature. 'Red Lacrima '(退紅魔水晶 (レッド・ラクリマ), Reddo Rakurima lit. Faded Scarlet Magic Crystal): The polar opposite of the traditional Lacrima, Red Lacrima is a unique, and rare crystal that absorbs and negates any form of magic that is near it, or touches it. It even destroys regular Lacrima upon contact or being too close, causing them to explode or shatter to pieces. It is Nanaya's most valued weapon against Magic-based opponents, and has managed to gain her hands on a large supply, and are essential when fighting Mages, thus, she is careful with her supply, in order to not run out. How or from whom she got her supply to begin with is unknown. While possessing Red Lacrima may be another reason for Nanaya's lack of any magical abilities, it isn't the prime reason, since she never used Magic to begin with, thus has zero detrimental effects on her. Nanaya always carries atleast one shard of Red Lacrima, hidden well with her to use against a Mage incase of an emergency. *'Red Bullet '(赤弾丸, Aka Dangan): Red Bullets are essetially Red Lacrima-made bullets, and are what gained Nanaya her title as the "Horsemen of Pestilence". The bullets are essentially Red Lacrima, constructed by Nanaya herself, that are placed inside empty .45 ACP bullet shells, keeping the gunpowder and replacing the case. It is shot like an ordinary bullet, and is only used against Mages or any other Magic-based opponent Nanaya faces. When a Mage is struck by a Red Bullet, as long as the bullet remains inside them, they cannot use Magic, along with penetrating any magical barrier, and negating any spell that it travels through to reach its intended target, making the Red Bullet an incredibly effective weapon against Mages. The fact the Red Bullet shatters into many small pieces of Red Lacrima shards, removing it becomes difficult or impossible during a battle, and would require to be done so by a doctor, sometimes via surgery. However, it can still be blocked, or even deflected, by skilled enough opponents, and dodging is still a possibility as well. *'''Red Energy Blood: Due to the years of exposure to Red Lacrima, as well as numerous tests on herself, Nanaya's blood carries red energy within it. The high concentration of red energy makes it so Nanaya's own blood can negate magic, thus being cut and bleeding can be an advantage against a Mage. However, there is no "radius" to her blood, thus, to negate magic, she must be in physical contact with a mage, meaning she has to get closer to her foe to negate their magic. Nanaya is essentially a walking Red Lacrima, albeit much weaker than an actual one, but is also why it is impossible for her to use Magic drawn from her own being, yet as an advantage, she is completely immune to the effects of magic, causing them to dissipate upon contact, rendering the very idea of using Magic on her to be null. Enhancement Ammunition (系各種魔弾 (エンハンス・アミュニション), Enhansu Amyunishon lit. Various Magic Bullets): Enhancement Ammunition are a set of bullets that are magical in nature, and possess varying effects when fired. It is different from the traditional Guns Magic, in that the Magic Bullets do not require any magic from the user, Nanaya, in order to activate their effects, since they already possess the needed energy within them, similarily to Lacrima. These ammunitions are sold, typically to soldiers or those who have a permit, but Nanaya gains her supplies from the black market. Magic bullets originally appear as small, marble spheres, with varying colors to represent their effect and type, as well as their own insignia unique to them. When placed on a gun's magazine, the marbles take the appropriate shape, size and form needed to fit inside the magazine, and as such, be fired by the gun, thus they can be used by any gun, regardless of its type. Nanaya possesses a large quantity of these special bullets, and since they do not require any magic from her, which she already lacks, are fully useable by her. In addition, Nanaya has magazines with labels on them, to keep track of what type of bullets each magazine has stored. *'Origin Bullet' (因果因縁 (オリジン・ブレット), Orijin Buretto lit. Evil Cause producing an Evil Effect): Origin Bullet is the rarest, and one of the most powerful in the Enhancement Ammunition collection, but is also labeled as forbidden, due to its effect. It is forged from the rare material called "Flexanium" (フレクサニアム, Furekusaniamu), a substance that reacts differently to each source of energy of different origins, but is also poisonous to living beings if they are exposed to it for far too long, and is also contagious and could kill in less than day if not treated. The Origin Bullet's "marble" form is black with a white scorpion on it, a sign of its dangerous nature. When the Origin Bullet comes in contact with magic energy, or simply pierces a Mage, it causes the Eternano particles to become unstable, thus controlling them becomes difficult, if not impossible, causing them to backfire on the Mage, and making Magic almost unusable. However, when exposed to Curse Power, the power that fuels Curses of Etherious, Flexanium instead causes the raw power itself to combust to an explosion, its power dependent on the Etherious' own Curse Power, any attempt to use a Curse will result in it backfiring into an explosion. Each effect is instant, and lasts for a few minutes. **'Blight Mode' (積悪の威勢 (ブリト・モード), Burito Mōdo lit. Power of Long-Standing Evils): When Flexanium is exposed to the red energy of Red Lacrima, instead of causing a negative effect, it actually becomes stronger. Due to Nanaya's blood possessing a high concentration of red energy, when she fires the Origin Bullet at herself, it causes a positive reaction within her being. The red energy within her blood infuses with her entire body, along with the enhancenments of the Flexanium, thus initiating a transformation known as "Blight Mode". In this form, a surge of red energy is unleashed from Nanaya's being, and her hair becomes ashen white because of the effects of the Origin Bullet, in addition to producing a black aura around her. Her eyes also emit energy from them, and become pure white with black pupils. This form lasts approximinately 20 minutes at best, and Nanaya must refrain from using any Enhancement Ammunition, or another Origin Bullet for atleast a span of 24 minutes. If Nanaya were to use another Origin Bullet before the "cooldown", then she has a chance of becoming poisoned by the Flexanium's toxic effect. However, a third usage is guaranteed to poison Nanaya, and to a harsh degree, that it becomes difficult to cure. ***'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Thanks to the red energy circulating throughout Nanaya's body, combined with the Origin Bullet's effect, all of Nanaya's physical capabilities gain a dramatic increase in power. She becomes much faster than before, moving at blinding speed, almost invisible when moving, and gains enough strength to be on par against Demons, and allowing her to crush bones to dust, as well as gather up enough air pressure from her fists to cause shockwaves. Nanaya's body becomes much more resillient towards attacks and pain, as her cells become hardened when infused with the red energy, and her pain receptors weakening. ****'Enhanced Senses': Along with her physical abilities, Nanaya's senses also gain a drastic increase, becoming superhuman. Most notably, her eyesight and hearing become greater than before, allowing her to keep track of fast opponents, and predict their pattern, aiming at them and hitting them with her bullets, while her hearing allows her to locate her target while they're in hiding, as well as counter them if they come from behind, managing to hear their footsteps, and even the whispering of people a fair distance away. These enhancements allow Nanaya to be more in tune with what happens around her, to the degree that surprising her becomes difficult. ***'Red Energy Aura': Nanaya's entire being emits a faint aura of red energy around her that negates any and all forms of magic. This makes her unable of using her Enhancement Ammunition, forcing her to use normal guns. However, this also means her foe is unable of using magic as well, though her radius isn't especially big, at best covering a small house. She can manipulate this aura to a degree, allowing her to create constructs of arms to reach her foe and pummle them, granting the energy a physical state that they can't be used as a blunt weapon as a result of this. Additionally, Nanaya can infuse her bullets with red energy, thus creating "Faux-Red Bullets", that have a weaker effect, but still useful enough against those who are out of her radius. Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Despite her seemingly fragile appearance, Nanaya displays above average strength for a human of her stature. She displays enough strength to show little to no effect from the recoil of her guns, being able of immediately aiming after firing multiple rounds. In combat, she has enough force behind her strikes to knock back her foe, or have a good enough effect on them to allow her an opening. Immense Speed & Agility: Fitting her slender figure, Nanaya displays incredible speed, being regarded "superhuman" in that regard, due to her fast paced movement, as well as her reflexes, along almost instantaneous reaction time and countering to attacks. Nanaya claims that she sees everything move slower than most people, due to how fast she moves, giving her enough time to react. In addition, her ability to react almost on cue to virtually any attack, allows her to plan her attacks, thus being a few steps ahead of her enemy. She is considered virtually untouchable, even by most Mages. Her speed proves vital in combat, especially in gun wielding, since she needs time to adjust, react and attack in a span of what can only be called seconds. As for her speed on foot, Nanaya is said to be downright inhuman in that regard, closing the distance between her and her target in mere seconds, as well as possessing enough strength to jump to great heights. *'Master Acrobat': Nanaya is shown to be incredibly nimble, fitting her physique, possessing great acrobatic skills as well. She is capable of performing stunts while leaping from one building to another, or from one area to another. Even during combat, Nanaya uses the surrounding to her advantage, finding any potential areas for escape, or in order to gain an upperhand against her foe. This only further cements her status as untouchable in combat. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, Reduced Earth): An instant movement technique developed by Nanaya, and is considered the highest tier of instant movement techniques that a non-Magic user can use. While the exact mechanics behind it are unknown, using Shukuchi allows Nanaya to travel from point A to point B in an instant, something that is confused for teleportation to the naked eye. It allows greatly increases the force behind her attacks, gaining enough momentum to break a wall down, or punch through her target's body. When moving using Shukuchi, Nanaya also releases a burst of air pressure, akin to a shockwave, giving the illusion she's breaking the sound barrier through raw speed alone, though whether that is true, or even possible, is debatable at best. The range of Shukuchi is also an impressive distance, which Nanaya can manipulate to her liking, reaching a certain point in a blink of an eye, even behind her unsuspecting foe before giving them proper reaction time. While travelling using Shukuchi, Nanaya can also move at one direction, and can't change mid way, but can stop whenever she desires, albeit no instantly, and then change her direction if enough time is given. Notably, using Shukuchi can leave behind afterimages, though they're short lived, lasting only mere seconds, or even less when contact is made with them. These illusionary copies of Nanaya do not move an inch, and take the appearance of Nanaya's last position before using Shukuchi, thus they can even appear to be in mid-air at times. While possessing no combat usage, they are effective distractions. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Nanaya exhibits a surprising amount of durability and endurance, enough to survive harsh wounds such as bullet shots, or stabbing. She is capable of taking the full force of a physical attack, and still move on time to counter, or even escape, despite the injuries she recieves. Though it is already difficult to injure her as it is, due to her dodging skills. Master Marksmanship Specialist Master Marksmanship Specialist: Being one of her main form of combat, it is to be expected that one of Nanaya's greatest attributes is her marksmanship, being capable of utilizing a wide variety of guns at her disposal in order to take down her enemy, either single or in groups. She displays quick efficiency in taking out her targets, and typically dual wields her weapon, Hades. Even without the usage of her magic bullets, simply regular ones, she still remains a deadly force, due to the speed in which bullets travel at, making them both difficult to dodge and block on time to most targets. Additionaly, Nanaya seems to greatly rely on her sense of hearing, as well as eyesight, in order to counterattack her foe, using her incredible reflexes in order to react and shoot down her target, even if they're behind her back, where she normally wouldn't be able to see them. What makes Nanaya truly dangerous however, is her inability to make a shot go to waste. Even when her foe has an absolute guard, she would always go for a killshot, never hesitating to go for the kill. Infact, one could say each bullet Nanaya fires is meant to finish off her foe, unless she uses them to incapacitate her foe, or to gain an opening. *'Firearm Mastery': Nanaya is shown to have a wide variety of guns that she is capable of utilizing, all ranging in type, power, range and accuracy. She is arguably one of the greatest marksman in the world, due to her ability to wield arguably any form of firearm with great proficiency, knowing full well how to properly utilize them, and which type of gun is best for certain missions or foes. Nanaya's employment of the firearms themselves is rather unorthodox, as while a firearm is typically a long range weapon, Nanaya is capable of utilizing them in close combat as well, hitting her target with pin point accuracy. This typically involves her striking her foe in vital areas, using the more blunt sides of the guns, in order to incapacitate them at best, utilizing movement typically shown in her martial arts, eventually overpowering her foe, until she finds an opening of sort to go for the kill. She is, in a sense, capable of predicting where he bullets will fire to, and by doing so, with the right movement, also control it's trajectory to a degree, allowing her to strike from an angle. Master Hand to Hand Combatant Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite being mostly known as a gunner, Nanaya also shows exceptional skill in close combat. Infact, it can be considered on par with her marksmanship, as she tends to use both alongside one another on occasions. Her fighting style varies, depending on the situation, and is typically seen as being rather brutal towards her foe. However, much like her marksmanship, Nanaya typically always goes for the kill, never holding back when an oppurtunity to finish off her opponent opens. The main factor behind Nanaya's fighting style is closing the distance between her and her target when the time is right, typically doing so using Shukuchi, and immediately attacking them with the appropriate attack, giving no time for a counter or proper reaction. She also takes advantage of the gathered momentum and force after employing Shukuchi, focusing it onto a single strike, either a kick, a knee strike, or a punch. The force gathered from travelling at such high speed allowing her to deliver devastating damage, almost certain to cripple them in some way. Nanaya employs fast paced, and deadly strikes upon close encounter with her enemy, typically blocking or dodging attacks until she can successfully lay a strike to a vital area, or shoot her foe and go for the kill. Infact, Nanaya's fighting style can be considered perfect for killing, since almost every maneuver she employs looks like she is attempting to kill her foe on the spot, either with her own hands or by utilizing her guns as well. She is not above using dirty tricks for her own advantage, going as far as playing with her enemy's emotions, or breaking their limbs, even using outside help, typically from Ricky. *'Hamon' (波紋, Ripple lit. Ring on the Water): A technique that can be employed at virtually any situation during combat, as long as opening is granted. Hamon can be employed with one or two hands, and is employed by Nanaya thrusting her arm forward, with her palm open, and her fingers bent forward, like a claw of sort, accompanied with her great speed, resulting in great momentum being gathered, and thus it strikes with great force. However, before the strike, Nanaya twists her hand diagonally, thus, once Nanaya does strike her target, she creates a sort of "ripple". Due to her inhuman speed, once struck, a shockwave is emitted, that almost completely shreds through flesh, as it is was butter. Nanaya has been known to tear down large foes with this one attack, by attacking vital areas, and allowing her foe to bleed to death. With both her hands, she is even capable of breaking stone with her bare hands, but not without any kind of recoil, that occurs from pretty much any tough surface. Regardless, Nanaya has managed to dent through armor with this move alone, and the shockwave she causes even causes internal damage as well. One primary weakness of this technique is that Nanaya must attack with great speed in order for the attack to function, thus cannot cut corners, or else she'll end up hurting herself. Other Skills Keen Intellect: *'Expert Craftsman': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Trivia *Nana's appearance is based off of Mana Tatsumiya from Mahou Sensei Negima!. *Nanaya is the only one of the Four Horsemen who is also a wanted criminal, due to also taking assassinations as job requests. *Astrologically, Nanaya and Amon are considered a perfect match. Their zodiac signs being Leo (Nanaya) and Aries (Amon). This is ironic considering their relationship. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter